


No

by rosafirefly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has some problems dealing with what happened at Eli's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

> So. I’m actually shocked it got this long. This does include mentions of Rape and cutting. I think I have a problem with hurting Blaine too much. I might continue this? I actually really like this verse, but we’ll see if I can find some ideas for the next part. If you have ideas feel free to tell me. I wrote this a long time ago I'm sorry if it sucks.

No Blaine, we’re not gonna do that.

No

No.

No.

That was all he ever heard. It didn’t matter who it was, or what they were talking about. “I’m fine,” was his answer every time. No one asked if he was okay. The few people who might were gone. Everyone hates him. He just thought it would be better for Kurt. He lives in New York and works for Vogue. Why would he want a stupid High School boyfriend? No one notices how much he is struggling with himself. His self-confidence is severely lacking, and he feels invisible. People don’t notice that he won’t let anyone touch him. They don’t notice him flinch away from them when they do.

It’s Thanksgiving. He’s stuck in his house alone, since his parents are off visiting Cooper in Bali. Usually he would spend the holidays with Kurt, but that can’t happen now. No one cares enough about him to even send a Happy Thanksgiving text.

Ever since it happened he refuses to go almost anywhere by himself. He never goes to the Lima Bean anymore, he goes straight home after school. He always locks the doors. Eli wasn’t stalking him, but he was so scared it was going to happen again.

When Blaine went over to Eli’s house, he kinda expected something to happen, but he wasn’t sure how far he would go. He expected to be able to tell Eli to stop, and he would. That couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Everything was to be expected at first. He was nice, accommodating, and sweet. Once things started though, he became a completely different person. When Blaine told him to stop, he ignored him. Blaine tried to fight him off, but nothing worked. Eventually Blaine gave up. It was pointless to keep trying to fight him. Blaine still blames himself. He told Kurt he cheated because that is what he thinks it was. It’s better than the truth to him.

Suddenly, Blaine hears his phone go off. He doesn’t really want to talk to anyone, but he answers anyway, without checking who it is.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

“K-Kurt?”

“Hello Blaine.”

“I- Why are you calling?”

“It’s thanksgiving.”

“Yes.”

“I just. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. But I still don’t understand why you’re calling me.”

“I wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving.”

“Oh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You sound off. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“Yes. Shouldn’t you be with your family right now?”

“They don’t mind. What about your family?”

“They’re not here. Again.”

“What! You’re alone on thanksgiving? No! That’s it, I’m coming to get you.”

“Kurt, no. You don’t need to.”

“Blaine Anderson, nothing you can say will make me change my mind. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“But-“

Before he could finish his thought, Kurt had hung up. Maybe if Kurt got there and realized what a mess he was, he would change his mind.

All too soon, Kurt had arrived. Blaine sighed and got up to let him in.

“Blaine! Are you- Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“Because. I told you. I don’t wanna go.”

“Really? Because to me it looks like there’s some other reason.”

Blaine kept looking around past Kurt in the open doorway. Kurt moved inside and watched as Blaine closed and locked the door behind him.

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

“Nothing.”

“ You’ve never done that before. Locking the door behind you.”

“People change.”

“And you only get defensive over things like that when you’re hiding something. I know we have issues right now, but I’ll always be your best friend. You know that right?”

“Why do you fucking care? Nobody fucking cares about me anymore, so why start now?”

“Blaine. Talk to me.”

“No.”

“B, I love you. I just want you to be okay.”

“You love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Even after…that?”

“Yes. I don’t actually think I can stop loving you.”

“I love you too.”

“Talk to me, B. Please.”

“Okay. I guess. I- I’m not sure where to start.”

“Start where you feel the most comfortable.”

“Okay, I’m sure you noticed me lock the door behind you right?”

“Yes.”

“I do that because I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?”

“Of him coming back.”

“Who?”

“Eli. Th-the guy.”

“Oh. Why are you scared of him?”

“Last time it was my fault. But after it looked like he wanted more, but I ran off before he could do anything else.”

“Wait. Hold on. What do you mean wanted more?”

“Okay. I guess I should start from the beginning. So I met him on Facebook, which was probably a bad sign to begin with. Anyway, when he invited me over it was just after you hung up before I could say I love you, so I was upset. I knew going into this that he expected something, but I thought I could tell him no when it got too far. Apparently that didn’t work.”

“Wait, are you saying he raped you?”

“I don’t know. I did go to his house knowing that he would want that.”

“Did you tell him no?”

“Well, yes, but-“

“No Blaine. That is rape. You told him no and he ignored it.”

“But-“

“Shh. Come on. Let’s get dressed.”

Kurt got up from the couch where they had migrated to and dragged him upstairs.

“We’re gonna talk about this later, okay? Just, I told my dad I was coming to get you and I don’t want him to worry. Also, you’re gonna stay the night so we can actually have this conversation.”

“I- Kurt? Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Taking care of me like this.”

“Other than because I love you? Because I know a lot of people really care about you and would hate to see you hurt. Now come on. Get dressed.”

Blaine slowly grabbed what Kurt handed him and went into the bathroom to change. Maybe he hadn’t told Kurt everything yet. He wanted to make sure where they stood before mentioning about that part, After getting dressed, he quickly gelled down his hair and joined Kurt.

“Ready?”

The drive to Kurt’s house was quiet. When they finally got there, Kurt turned to him and took a deep breath.

“You can tell them as much as you want. I’m not going to tell you what to say. Just know that I’m going to be here the entire time. Okay?”

“Yeah. I love you Kurt.”

“I love you too.”

Kurt leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Blaine smiled and took a deep breath. Getting out of the car, Kurt took his hand as they walked up to the door.

“Guys, I’m back!”

They walked into the Living room and Burt nodded at them while watching the game.

“Go ahead and take this to my room, okay. I’m gonna tell my dad why you’re here. Just that your parents were out of town. Okay?”

Blaine nodded. Slowly he walked up the stairs and into Kurt’s room. Dropping his bag on the bed he looked around. This was the first time he had been here since Kurt left for New York. Taking a deep breath, he walks back downstairs. Just as he reaches the last step, he hears Burt sigh.

“I just don’t think he should be here bud.”

“Dad, he’s alone. He has no one here. It’s more than you think.”

At that Blaine runs off to the bathroom. It’s not anything that was said per say, just knowing that someone else doesn’t want him. He knew Kurt heard him and would follow, so he had to do this quickly. He took out the razor he stored in his pocket when Kurt wasn’t looking. Taking a deep breath, he lifted up his shirt to see the jagged lines he made on his hip. Right before the razor touched his flesh, Kurt came in.

“Blaine. Give me the razor.”

“No, I need it.”

“No you don’t. Give it to me.”

“I- Kurt..”

“Come here.”

Blaine collapsed against him, holding him close. Kurt plucked the razor from him and threw it in the trash. Sobs wracked his body and he was shaking.

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Why does no one want me?”

“Oh honey. I want you. Do I need to yell at my dad? I’ll do it for you.”

“No. He’s your dad. He’s important to you.”

“You’re important too. You know that right?”

“I guess.”

“You are. I know you don’t believe it, but you are.”

“Sure.”

“We’ll talk later, okay? I think dinner’s ready.”

“Okay.”

They leave the bathroom and walk into the kitchen. Everyone is already there waiting for them.

“Sorry.”

Blaine just looked at his feet. He was glad Kurt stopped him, but he felt out of place among the Hummels.

“Come on.”

Kurt gently took his hand and led him to the table.

“So, how have you been Blaine? I haven’t seen you around recently.”

“Oh. I’m good. I’ve been really busy with Glee and such.”

“But you don’t even do anything in Glee?”

“Finn!”

“What? It’s true.”

“Finn Hudson, if you know what’s good for you, you will shut up right now. Blaine, are you okay?”

“I- No ones ever done that for me before. Stood up for me.”

“Oh honey. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

While their exchange was happening, the rest of the family watched in wonder.

“Sorry. Shall we eat?”

“Of course.”

The family started their meal, but Kurt’s eyes kept drifting toward Blaine. Blaine smirked and sneaked his hand out to rest on his thigh. Kurt caught Blaine’s eye and saw the laughter in them. Kurt went back to his meal and the conversation around them.

“So Blaine, I hear you’ve started deciding which schools to apply to?”

“Yeah. I’ve started the applications for a few.”

“Ooh. Which ones?”

“Umm. Mostly New York ones. Tisch, Columbia, I might apply for NYADA. I’m not sure about that one though.”

“You should. You’d be amazing.”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s really hard to get in.”

“Carmen will love you.”

“I guess. I still have a month to get the application in, so I’ll think about it.”

At that point there was a lull in conversation, as most were done eating.

“Dad, Blaine and I are gonna go downstairs to talk, okay?”

“Sure. make sure you come back for dessert though.”

“Of course.”

Kurt pulls Blaine up from the table, and drags him to his bedroom.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I-whatever you want to do, I’m here.”

“Thanks. This might be weird to ask, but can you hold me? I mean as I’m telling it.”

“Of course. I’ll always hold you whenever you want.”

They settled on the bed, and Blaine took a deep breath

“So. I told you about Eli.The cutting started after that. I guess it’s just my fallback to deal with things like that.”

“Okay. Have you tried talking to anyone?”

“No. I didn’t want to burden them.”

“Honey, you’re not a burden. Anytime you feel like you want to I want you to call me, okay?”

“Okay. I-Kurt? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Always.”

“Are we-What are we?”

“Yes, if that’s what you want. I love you. And I never stopped.”

“Of course I do. I love you too.”

Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine’s lips. The journey from here would be difficult, but they were strong enough to make it.


End file.
